Monsters and Angels
by Rathen
Summary: When a mission goes dangerously wrong, Sakura learns first hand that Monsters and Angels walk among us. Warning: Contains scenes of a graphic nature.
1. Undercover Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter One - Undercover Trouble**

"Did you hear something?" whispered Naruto as he and Sakura crept around yet another corner.

They had been given such a simple sounding mission. Go in, gather any interesting information and get out. Of course, Tsunade-sama had failed to mention, until the very last minute, that the entire mission would take place in the darkest, dankest, smelliest sewers either of them had ever seen.

The active part of the mission was simple enough. They stood under several different grates throughout the target building and found out everything Tsunade-sama had asked for, as well as a few things she hadn't but _should_ know about.

They could have stayed there for hours, it was such an easy assignment.

However, just after they heard of a planned attack on Konoha, they heard the strained creaking of a door opening. Gasps and panicked muttering filled the room above them and Naruto and Sakura exchanged as concerned glance.

A dark chakra filled the air and Naruto and Sakura wasted no time in getting away from that particular grate. As they had suspected, the bloodshed began mere seconds later.

***

"Did you hear something?!" Naruto whispered again, his voice growing more urgent.

Sakura turned slightly to face at Naruto. She was about to glare at him but the sudden flash of steel further down the tunnel caught her eye. Her gasp gave Naruto more information than he _ever_ wanted. Instead of turning, as his curious side demanded, Naruto listened to his training.

They had been found. Hiding was no longer an option. There was only one choice left.

"RUN!" yelled Naruto.

***

Sakura slumped against the trunk of the tree she had leapt up into to. She had lost sight of Naruto over half an hour ago but decided not to panic. On missions, there was always a chance of separation. That was why they had arranged an emergency meeting place before going in to those damned sewers.

Catching her breath, Sakura began leaping from tree to tree in a zigzag attempt to reach the meeting place without giving away where she was going.

Sakura suddenly froze. That same dark chakra was back!

"Shit!" she muttered to herself as she quickened her pace and leapt to yet another tree.

Somewhere behind her, she heard a dark chuckle and the snapping of branches. Her pursuer knew she had spotted them and no longer cared about concealing themselves.

Sakura threw all the charka she could spare into her feet and pushed herself faster than she had ever gone before. Her mind flashed back to the day, many years ago, when she had mocked Sasuke for teaching it to her. Sakura silently begged for his forgiveness, wherever he was now, for forcing her to pay attention and practise until she mastered it. That simple, pointless, technique was protecting her right now.

Sakura fought back the smirk when her suddenly increased speed caused her pursuer to curse out loud.

***

Naruto waited impatiently, hidden in the shadows, at the emergency meeting place he had arranged with Sakura. He had arrived only a few minutes ago but was already growing concerned at Sakura's failure to appear.

"Five more minutes." he muttered to himself. "Five more minutes, then I go looking."

Naruto shifted around uncomfortably as he tried his best to hold off the search party urge he had. Something didn't feel right. It was almost as though a shadow of pure darkness was hovering somewhere close by. It didn't help matters that his second chakra, the nine-tailed fox chakra, was spiking erratically. Naruto wasn't sure but it almost felt like it was trying to warn him about something.

Naruto lifted the cover on his watch and quickly glanced at the time. "Four more minutes." he sighed. "Four minutes and I go loo…"

A pained scream rang throughout the forest. Naruto's blood turned cold and his feet sped into motion, even his second chakra was urging him to move faster. That scream had been like a shot of pure adrenaline to his flagging system. That scream had drawn his two chakra's together for one goal.

That scream was Sakura!

***

Sakura felt the branch beneath her shake as the kunai and shuriken slammed into it. Her pursuer seemed even more determined to catch her now and clearly didn't care what condition she was left in.

Sakura leapt a second too late. The branch gave way from under her and the two were sent crashing to the waiting ground below.

Sakura screamed as she fell. A kunai had firmly lodged itself in her right shoulder. The impact with the ground actually came as a relief, throwing her into darkness and away from the burning pain in her shoulder.

***

Naruto burst through the tree line just as Sakura's body hit the ground. He shouted out to her but when he got no response, he panicked and rushed forward.

Kunai and shuriken came from nowhere. They speared through Naruto's clothing, catching one of his shoulders and the side of one of his legs in the process, and pinned him to the tree behind him.

Naruto struggled and strained but just couldn't get free. His arms and legs weren't moving as much as they should have been. Glancing at the weapons holding him prisoner, Naruto noticed the engraving on the blades. These were _not_ ordinary weapons. The engravings were specially designed to restrain.

Naruto was going nowhere.

Unfortunately, Sakura's attacker was! The man stepped proudly out of the tree line on the other side of the clearly and stalked over to where Sakura lay. "Hmmm." he said as he finally saw her up close. "What a pretty victim!" he smirked at Naruto. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Don't you touch her!" screamed Naruto. "You stay away from her!"

Sakura's attacker reached down to her unconscious body and tore off her clothing. He opened his own trousers as he knelt down between Sakura's legs, exposing his intentions to her vulnerable core. He looked up toward Naruto, who had tears streaming down his face.

"My name is Youshi. Remaki Youshi."

"You're signing your own death warrant!" screamed Naruto. "I'll kill you for this!"

Youshi grinned. "I only tell you my name so this pretty one will know who the _father_ is!"

_to be continued..._


	2. Innocence Under Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two - Innocence Under Threat**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her mind being pulled back from blackness by the tormented screaming she could hear.

"_Don__'__t you touch her!__"__ screamed Naruto. __"__You stay away from her!__"_

It still sounded quite distant. The sudden chilled breeze hitting her skin, snapped Sakura back into full awareness. _Where the hell are my clothes?_ her mind demanded. _RUN!_ screamed her inner self. _You__'__re about to be raped! Get up! Run you idiot!_

Panic surged through Sakura's body. Her charka spiked wildly, desperately trying to get her limbs to move but nothing would work.

"My name is Youshi. Remaki Youshi."

"You're signing your own death warrant!" screamed Naruto. "I'll kill you for this!"

Youshi grinned. "I only tell you my name so this pretty one will know who the _father_ is!"

Those words sent deathly chills all through Sakura's body. Every cell in her body froze in sheer terror. All, that is, except her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream echoed throughout the forest, startling the wildlife and shaking the trees slightly.

"Oh, so you're awake?" grinned Youshi. "More fun this way."

Youshi's lips crashed down on to Sakura's exposed breasts, sucking and biting at them harshly. Sakura screamed out in pain and fear.

Naruto shouted in pure fury, his second chakra fighting its way through his body, desperately trying to overpower the jutsu holding him in place.

Youshi soon grew bored of the outside of Sakura's body and roughly pushed his fingers inside of her core. Sakura screamed again and again, begging him to stop. Begging him to leave her alone.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, blurring her vision. She could hear Naruto screaming for her to fight back but she couldn't move. Her body was still trying to recover from the fall and the Kunai wound in her shoulder.

The sudden pressure at her entrance had Sakura screaming again. She wasn't sure what she was shouting but whatever it was, it changed things.

Naruto pulled again and again at the kunai holding him in place. He just _had_ to get free. He _had_ to save Sakura. His eyes begged him to close them but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't let that monster out of his sight for even a second. He _needed_ to know what he did to Sakura so that he could avenge her properly.

"Please!" he heard Sakura beg. "Please, don't! Don't do this! I'm a virgin!"

The very air seemed to grow colder. Naruto felt an anger bubble inside him like never before. Anger turned to rage, rage turned to fury but even the fury escalated into something else, something more dangerous, more violent.

Naruto tried to hold on but it was already too late. The nine-tailed fox was beyond furious at being restrained and its hatred was only made stronger by Naruto's already boiling blood.

Sakura felt her body being to react to her commands. It wasn't moving much but it was just enough to keep Youshi from stealing her innocence.

Youshi was growing more and more infuriated. He punched Sakura in the gut. "Stay still, bitch!"

"No!" hissed Sakura, wriggling even more than before as more and more of her body came back under her control.

"That's it Sakura! Keep moving! Fight him!" Naruto shouted, cheering on every move she managed to make.

"Enough games!" snapped Youshi. He laced his fist with chakra and punched Sakura in the side of the head. Lightening flashed behind Sakura's eyes, pain rang through her head and her body fell limp.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto's voice boomed across the clearing and echoed off the surrounding trees. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

Youshi looked up at Naruto and grinned. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks. I won't break her _too_ badly. Besides…" Youshi smirked evilly at Naruto. "…you're _next_!"

Naruto gasped in true horror as Youshi turned his full attention back to the barely conscious Sakura. He pulled her closer to him and forced her legs wider open. Sakura groaned helplessly in protest as she felt his shaft begin to rub against her opening and the pressure increased. Penetration was imminent.

"No!" she mumbled. "Don't do this!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Kakashi To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Three - Kakashi To The Rescue?**

Suddenly, as if trying to come to Sakura's defence, the surrounding forest erupted with noise. Growling and birds screeching seemed to come from everywhere and they were getting closer.

"CHIDORI!"

Youshi flew backwards and landed with a loud thump as a dark blur flashed from the tree line and slammed into his chest. A blindingly bright bluish light exploding as it connected with his chest.

Naruto cheered and yelled as the dark blur rushed Youshi again and again, slamming him into trees and boulders as it moved. Naruto recognised the move and cheered again.

"Come on Kakashi! Waste him!"

The blur moved faster than lightening. Youshi screamed in pain and fear. "No!" he pleaded. "Please! I didn't know!"

With one almighty punch, Youshi was thrown across the rest of the clearing and back into the tree line. The blur was instantly after him, swooping past Naruto, freeing him and dropping something over Sakura as it moved.

"Go Kakashi! Kick his ass!" yelled Naruto as he rushed over to help Sakura.

A low chuckle came from the blur as it sped into the tree line after his target. As Naruto reached Sakura, she was already starting to sit up. Naruto helped her into the top that Kakashi had dropped on to her before racing off. Sakura sighed with the great relief she felt.

That had been _too_ close.

A garbled scream rang out from somewhere within the forest. It was loud, filled with pain and suddenly cut short. Naruto and Sakura were under no illusion. Sakura's attacker, and would be rapist, had not survived.

Sakura slowly rose to her, still shaky, feet and turned to face the direction of the scream. She couldn't wait to see, and thank, Kakashi for his rescue. He may have always been late for things, but he _always_ made it time when it counted.

Naruto's gasp made Sakura spin around to face him. His face had paled, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open. His entire body seemed to be in a state of complete shock.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, confused and concerned.

"It's… it's… it's…" he stammered, his finger pointing at the top she was almost drowning in.

Sakura looked down at the dark top and even spun around, trying to see what was wrong. Sakura had always thought that Naruto was a little on the strange side but this was taking it a bit far.

Sakura faced Naruto again and was about to demand an answer, with violence if need be, kami knows she'd been through enough stress and was desperately in need of venting. She opened her mouth to speak but something caught her eye and the words died in her throat.

There, in Naruto's gleaming eyes, was her reflection. Sakura gasped as she suddenly realised the truth behind Naruto's reaction.

Pulling her arms into the centre of the top, she spun it around for a proper look at the back of it.

There, on the back, was a clan symbol.

The Uchiha Clan symbol.

_To be continued..._


	4. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Four - Memory Lane**

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped as she realised the truth.

Without thinking, Sakura raced off into the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. She was determined to find, and thank, him.

"Sakura-chan?!" shouted Naruto, automatically following after her.

Within a matter of minutes, they came across the body, or what was left of it, of Youshi. He was beaten, broken and very, very dead. Sakura gasped and turned away in horror at the scene.

Youshi's body lay broken over the remains of a tree stump. His arms and legs were clearly broken in multiple places and were now splayed in unnatural positions. His hands and crotch had been crushed and mangled beyond all recognition.

Only Naruto dared move any closer. The scene truly was gruesome. Naruto felt his last meal threatening to make a reappearance as he saw the state Youshi's face had been left in.

Youshi's jaw was hanging loose, almost completely removed from the rest of his face. No teeth remained intact in his mouth and his tongue had been ripped out. His ears were ragged shreds and his eyes… Naruto had to force down the dry wretch that threatened to overwhelm him. Youshi's eyes were nothing more than bloodied gaping holes.

"Oh my God!" gasped Sakura, having looked back at the body and seen the full story of the man's death. "Sasuke did _this_?!"

"This was pure _rage_, Sakura." Naruto said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "I mean, look…" he added pointing at the body. "Every part of him that touched you, has been…"

"Destroyed." whispered Sakura, her voice calm as she finally regained control of her emotions. She felt no pity for the way Youshi had met his end, only regret that she had missed the chance to see Sasuke perform the task. Never before had Sakura felt such disregard for human life. Then again, even seeing her attacker in his burtalised state, she still couldn't consider him as human.

***

Naruto went back to the clearing and gathered up his bag and the weapons that had held him prisoner. He would show them to Kakashi when they got home to Konoha. These things had been strong enough to hold back the full rage of his second chakra, he _needed_ to know how.

Sakura stared up at the canopy above the body of her attacker. A small smile graced her lips.

For six years, she had only heard rumours and second hand stories about Sasuke. They were often small, filtered things that gave no clue as to his whereabouts but Sakura had come to depend on them, not that she had told anybody.

Three years ago, the news of Orochimaru's death, at Sasuke's hands, reached Konoha. It was only then that Tsunade-sama had deemed fit to inform Sakura and Naruto of the truth.

_Flashback_

"_Come in.__"__ Tsunade__'__s voice rang out from behind the office door. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a confused glance before slowly entering the Hokage__'__s office._

"_Ah, it__'__s both of you. Good, that__'__ll make this quicker.__"__ Tsunade said when she looked up from the reports she was reading. __"__Take a seat.__"__ when they looked at her curiously, she added, __"__Trust me. You__'__re going to need it.__"_

_Naruto almost bounced, he sat down that quickly. Sakura sighed at Naruto__'__s over-reaction and carefully took her seat. __"__So__…"__ said Naruto with his usual unnatural cheeriness. __"…__what__'__s with all the cloak and dagger?__"_

"_Naruto!__"__ snapped Sakura._

"_He__'__s right.__"__ stated Tsunade. __"__There has been a conspiracy going on.__"_

"_What?!__"__ gasped Sakura. __"__I knew it!__"__ stated Naruto proudly._

_Tsunade leaned closer over her desk. __"__Now, what you are about to hear must not be repeated to, or in front of, anyone else. Understood?__"_

_Sakura and Naruto exchanged a knowing glance and nodded their heads to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair before continuing with what she had to tell them. She was truly relieved to finally be able to get this weight off her chest._

"_For three years now, a lie has been told to the village. Sasuke Uchiha did not betray Konoha.__"_

_Sakura started smiling brightly. She had always believed that Sasuke was innocent of the charges against him. Naruto gasped. He instantly felt ashamed. He had tried to keep faith in his best friend but the charges were so great and the way Sasuke had left. He had began to believe the rumours of Sasuke__'__s betrayal. _

_Tsunade paused as she saw their reactions. She couldn__'__t help but wonder if Sasuke would ever realise just how much faith and trust Sakura had in him. She felt sorry for Naruto. _

_She had been the one to push at him to let go of his best friend and believe the worse in him. Of course, she had done it to keep Naruto from trying to bring Sasuke back and endangering both their lives, and Sasuke__'__s mission, in the process. _

_She hadn__'__t bothered trying with Sakura. There was no force on heaven or earth that would convince Sakura of Sasuke being a traitor. She loved him too much to buy something like that._

"_Orochimaru had been trying to get his hands on Sasuke since the Chunin exams. He repeated said that Sasuke would eventually seek him out. Sasuke overheard myself and Kakashi trying to come up with an infiltration plan. He volunteered to go. It was the only way. Kakashi and Sasuke came up with a way to communicate.__"_

_Tsunade paused at the confused looks on Sakura and Naruto__'__s faces._

"_When I sent you to __'__retrieve__'__ Sasuke. I knew you wouldn__'__t actually succeed. However, I also knew that Sasuke would ensure your survival. Do you remember when we copied the wounds on your backs?__"_

_Sakura and Naruto nodded, each looking at Tsunade suspiciously._

"_That was how Sasuke communicated with us. Believe me, he wasn__'__t happy about it but it was the only way to pass on the message and remain undetected. The wounds on you, Naruto, told us the strength and location of Orochimaru__'__s forces. The wounds you received, Sakura, told us of Sasuke__'__s plan to eliminate that threat. In case your wondering, Sakura, your wounds were so limited because they simply said, __'__leave it to me__'__. Before Sasuke left, he told us that he would take care of Orochimaru for us. He also said that he still intended to avenge his clan. So that brings us to today. We received the news two days ago of Orochimaru__'__s death. We can now only assume that Sasuke is tracking down his traitorous brother.__"_

_Sakura and Naruto exchanged a worried glance. Naruto even gulped loudly. Tsunade sighed heavily. She had wished that when she let them in on the secret, that she would have better news about Sasuke for them._

"_So what happens now?__"_

_Tsunade sighed heavily again. Why did it always have to be Sakura to ask the hardest questions._

"_Now we wait. When I gave Sasuke the order to go, I gave him freedom from Konoha bonds. We don__'__t even know if he will come back. All we can do is sit back and wait.__"_

"_What about the charges?__"__ demanded Sakura. __"__You can__'__t hold them over him. It__'__s not right, it__'__s not fair! What reason would he have to come back if the entire village is condemning him for something he didn__'__t do!__"_

_Tsunade was once again reminded of just how fiercely loyal Sakura was to her friends. She should have remembered that Sasuke was no ordinary friend in Sakura__'__s eyes._

"_Sasuke and Kakashi both believe that Itachi is still a great threat to Konoha. Once we get word that his threat has been eliminated, I will publicly clear Sasuke of all charges and reveal the true plan to the entire village. They will know Sasuke as the hero he rightfully is, rather than the traitor we had to paint him as.__"_

_Sakura rose to her feet, a fierce and determined look on her face. __"__Make sure you do! Tsunade-sama!__"__ she said, her voice cold and tone sharp. Naruto was shocked but not surprised by Sakura__'__s reaction or demand. It was about Sasuke after all._

_Naruto shot to his feet and, after bowing to the Lady Hokage, raced off after Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura let her gaze drift over the leaves in the upper canopy. "Thank you… Sasuke-kun!"

_To be continued..._


	5. Home At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter Five - Home At Last**

Sakura groaned happily as she closed her front door behind her and kicked off her shoes. It had taken her and Naruto two days to get back to Konoha. Mainly because Sakura had passed out an hour after the attack and Naruto had taken her some place safe to rest instead of carrying her and starting the journey back home.

Sakura couldn't fault him though, she had been in no fit state to travel. That and there was always the chance that Sasuke might have come back. True, it was an extremely thin chance that turned out to be no chance, but Sakura knew, had the situation be reversed, she would have done the same.

They had only just got to go home after giving their report to Tsunade-sama. Sakura was convinced that she had seen the Lady Hokage's eyes light up when they told her of the rescue encounter with Sasuke.

Naruto had walked Sakura home, still concerned about her wellbeing, before returning home to his wife, Hinata, and their two children.

Sakura instantly wished that she hadn't reminded herself of Naruto's happily married life. It wasn't that she wished him anything different. It just always had a way of depressing her when she remembered that out of all her friends, she was the only single one left.

Neji and Tenten had married four years ago, mere months before Naruto and Hinata. Ino and Shikamaru had married the following year. Chouji had married a beautiful girl from the sand village, who _loved_ to cook, after meeting her at Rock Lee and Temari's wedding.

Sakura loved the fact that her friends were happy and so in love but part of her longed for that life herself. From when she was young, she had _always_ had fan boys following her around, there was always somebody there just hoping for a chance with her. Of course, she only had eyes for Sasuke, the _only_ guy who _didn__'__t_ want her.

Then one by one, her fan boys grew up and moved on. Now, all Sakura had was happily married friends who she dropped by and visited. They couldn't always come to hers or even out with her any more, not now that babysitters and childminders were required.

Not that Sakura was jealous. She didn't feel anything like that towards her friends.

Yeah, right!

Sakura's only wish these days was that she could have what they had. She wanted the dates, the dinners, the butterflies in her belly excitement. She wanted the last minute phone calls about nerves and what to wear, she longed for the girly chats about how well things were going or sharing ideas about how to spice things up and next the next step.

Sakura dumped her bag in the cupboard and made her way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower, and leave it to heat up, she striped off her clothes. She sent a silent thanks skyward for the forethought to bring a spare set with her on that mission.

Sakura sighed happily as the hot bath cascaded down over her tired and aching body. She quickly washed her hair and body before simply standing there in the spray, letting the water sooth her weary body.

Sakura allowed her mind to drift away, soon finding herself reviewing her younger days, before Sasuke left, the day he left, analysing what that 'thank you' could have meant.

When Sakura's mind came back to reality, she gasped in shock. Her hands were between her legs, scrubbing furiously. One hand held a wash cloth, that she didn't even remember picking up, and was rubbing all across her upper inner thighs. The other hand was gathering water and slipping into her core.

Sakura realised, with horror, that she could still feel that monster on her skin, his fingers moving inside of her body. She felt sick to her very soul and only just managed to avoid vomiting.

Sakura felt herself sliding down the wall of the shower and curled up into a ball as thick hot tears joined the showers spray.

Sakura's cries of pain and anguished despair rang throughout her home. Time lost all meaning as Sakura's emotions were released from their usual confines.

***

Sakura's senses snapped into high alert. Something was wrong.

She quickly stepped out of the shower but left it running. After a rushed drying of her body, Sakura slipped on the top and bottoms she had chosen for sleeping.

Preparing herself for battle, Sakura crept out of her bathroom and allowed her senses to scan her home.

A dark chakra rang out from her bedroom. Sakura froze slightly. It was the same chakra from the sewer, the same as in the forest.

The enemy had followed her home!

Sakura primed her own charka and laced her fists with it. This enemy had come in to her village and _dared_ to enter her _home_. Sakura took a deep breath while she mentally talked to herself.

_I might now win this, but I__'__m not going down without a fight. This is MY home, you son-of-a-bitch! You__'__re going DOWN!_

Preparing herself properly for the up coming battle, Sakura hid her chakra, preventing her soon to be victim from being able to detect her. By time they figured out they were in trouble, it would already be too late.

_***_

When Sakura reached her bedroom, she found the door was slightly ajar, just as she had left it, but she knew that there was someone in there, someone who was most definitely _uninvited_! Sakura slipped through the gap and, even though it was extremely dark in the room, she instantly spotted the intruder.

The figure of a tall man could be clearly seen over by her window. He appeared to be standing perfectly still but Sakura got the distinct impression that this man was looking for something.

Not waiting any longer, Sakura charged, raising her fist to strike at the intruders heart. She knew that if she hit him just right, he would be dead before he knew who or what hit him.

Suddenly, the intruder spun around to face her, catching her fist in his mere seconds before the blow could connect. Sakura felt the chakra blow being diverted back into her body but, strangely, caused her no pain.

Redirecting a blow like that should have killed her, the blow was just too powerful, but somehow, the intruder managed to simply transfer the power of it back into her chakra channels. It was as though she had pulled back the blow herself.

"Impressive." spat Sakura. "Still not going to save you!"

The next words Sakura heard froze her body, spun her mind, panicked her breathing and almost stopped her heart.

"I just wanted my top back."

_To be continued..._


	6. In The Heat Of The Night

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter Six - In The Heat Of The Night**

"Sasuke-kun?"

The name, with suffix, slipped out of Sakura's mouth before she think or stop it. She saw his hand reach to the bedside table and suddenly the room was filled with the dim light of the bedside lamp.

Sakura's heart stuttered when she saw the same old smirk on Sasuke's face. He pulled his hand back and turned his face back towards her.

"But I can see you're still using it." he stated, his eyes travelling up and down her body.

Sakura glanced down at what she was wearing. Sure enough, the top she had chosen for sleeping in was the very top he had given her after saving her from the attacker.

Thinking about that reminded Sakura of what the body had looked like. She openly cringed at the memory. "I saw what you did to _him_."

"I know." stated Sasuke.

"You were still there?" Sakura had to know. She had felt his presence there but, at the time, convinced herself it was just wishful thinking.

"I never left." Sasuke said, adding, almost in a whisper. "I… I had to make sure you were okay."

"How long did you stay?" Sakura was starting to feel braver in her questioning, this was _her_ house after all.

"I already told you." he replied. "I _never_ left."

Sakura felt a strange surge within her heart. A surge that she had not felt in six years. It was in that moment that she realised. She still loved Sasuke! However, this time, it felt even stronger. Stronger because, this time, she _knew_ he cared about her.

"What are you doing?!"

Sasuke's shocked yet demanding question threw Sakura's mind for a loop. What did he mean? What was he talking about? Sakura finally realised what Sasuke was talking about.

Somehow, through all the talking and thinking, Sakura had thrown her arms around Sasuke had was currently clinging to him for dear life, hot tears were rolling down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt. Sakura was shocked by her actions, she was shocked that she had done it and not even realised, but what shocked her the most, was what happened next.

Sasuke's arms appeared around her, holding her tightly against his chest. He didn't seem to care that his shirt was getting wetter by the second. His only concern seemed to be Sakura.

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly.

That comment threw Sakura. She was about to ask what he meant but he started speaking again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there faster. I didn't realise what was happening until I heard you screaming." Sasuke took a deep breath and looked straight into Sakura's gleaming eyes.

"When I heard you pleading with him… begging… I started running, trying to get to you in time. When I heard you scream, I panicked. I thought I was too late. I've _never_ felt so _angry_! I wanted to kill him for hurting you… for _touching_ you."

Sakura's mind was swimming. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening, what Sasuke was telling her. Her mind just couldn't focus and her heart was running wild.

"I'm sorry for leaving you on that bench. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you the truth. I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't. Telling you would have put you in danger and I couldn't risk that… you."

"What are you saying?" asked Sakura, finally finding her voice.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and stepped away, looking out of the window instead of at her. Sakura instantly wanted to be back in his arms.

"I… I… Never mind." said Sasuke, sighing heavily. He leaned against the window, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

Sakura's stomach was doing so many flips and twists, she wasn't sure what way was up. She was sure however, that she wanted, no _needed_ Sasuke to finish what he was trying to tell her.

"Sasuke?" she asked quietly. No response. "Sasuke?" she tried again. Nothing. "Sasuke-kun?"

When she was greeted by nothing but heavy silence for a third time, Sakura lost her temper. She was mentally, physically and emotionally drained. She had been attacked, injured and abused. Now she was _finally_ face to face, kind of, with Sasuke again and he was giving her the _silent _treatment?! _I don__'__t think so!_ snapped Inner Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she snapped. "I've just had the worse mission of my life. I'm irritated, sore and fucking exhausted! So if you're just going to stand there all moody and silent like before, you just do that! I'm going to bed!"

Sakura stormed over toward her bed and grabbed the covers, throwing them open. Without looking, she reached over to switch off the lamp.

Everything happened so fast.

She had been reaching for the lamp but Sakura suddenly found herself pressed up against Sasuke's solid, and oh so warm, chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and something warm wet and hungry was attached to her lips.

'_Oh My God!__'_ squealed Inner Sakura in true delight. '_He__'__s kissing me! Sasuke is kissing me!__'_

'_No way__'_Sakura thought back. _'__That would never happen!__'_

But when Sakura opened her eyes, that was exactly what she saw. Her heart was on the verge of exploding and her mind was nearing meltdown.

Sasuke's hands began to travel and Sakura wriggled against him, trying to get even closer as she kissed him back with equal passion, their tongues battling for dominance. Sakura gasped as Sasuke's left hand reach under her top and started caressing her breasts. Sasuke's tongue thrust in and, almost tenderly, explored every inch of her mouth.

Sakura knew her body was moving but couldn't actually _feel_ the motion. All she could feel was Sasuke and what he was doing to her body. It took her mind almost a minute to realise that they were now on her bed.

Sasuke certainly knew what he was doing!

The light breeze coming in her slightly open window (_so that__'__s how he got in_ Sakura thought.) was the only thing that made her realise that her clothes had deserted her. Sakura would have been furious, _should_ have been furious, if it had been anyone else, but this was _Sasuke_! This was the man she had been saving herself for!

Sakura gasped and moaned happily. Sasuke's lips had deserted her own but had not left her skin for a second. He laced her neck, shoulder and collarbone with butterfly kisses as he worked his way down her body.

"Look at me, Sakura." he whispered between heated kisses. "Look at me!"

Sakura immediately obeyed his command and was more than glad that she had. Sasuke pulled back slightly as he saw her eyes opening. The sight Sakura saw made her heart stutter and every nerve ending in her body went into overdrive.

Sasuke was kneeling between her legs, that beautiful, heart stopping smirk on his lips and not a stitch of clothing on his, perfectly toned, muscular, well endowed, God-like body.

His right hand was tenderly stroking her left side while his right worked magic touches over her breasts. Sasuke's eyes locked with Sakura's as he slowly moved his mouth down toward her breasts. Sakura moaned lustfully as Sasuke's mouth closed around her left breast, his eyes _still_ locked with her own.

Sakura's back arched and her hips tried to get closer to Sasuke's as his tongue laved her breasts. He moved his mouth from taking in the full, supple breast, to sucking, licking and nibbling on her nipples. His hand moved up and, as he favoured one breast with his mouth, the other breast was taken care of by his hand and teasing fingertips.

Sakura moaned and fisted her right hand into Sasuke's hair, trying to pull him closer. Sasuke chuckled against her chest. "You like?" he murmured, his hot breath trailing fire across her skin. Sakura could only reply with an elongated moan.

Sasuke kissed the valley between Sakura's breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. He laid butterfly kisses down over her stomach, dipping lightly into her belly button, before his lips were trailing fire along her inner thighs, inching torturously slowly toward her already heated and dripping core.

Sakura cried out in sheer pleasure when the tip of Sasuke's tongue trailed across her lower lips before circling her clit. Sakura's hands disappeared into Sasuke's hair, gripping tightly and pulling him closer as her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, Sakura." whispered Sasuke. "Look at me!"

Sakura had to force her eyes to stay open. Sasuke's eyes were still locked on hers even as two of his fingers eased inside her slick folds and entered her overheated core. Sakura gasped in pleasure, her back arching and a war going on in her head to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was close them and lose herself to the sensations Sasuke was giving her.

Sakura felt a strange coiling, tightening start to form in her belly. Each lap of Sasuke's tongue across her folds or thrust of his fingers caused this new sensation to grow stronger and spread out, until it was on the verge of engulfing her entire body. Sakura was convinced that she was about to explode.

As if sensing this, Sasuke kissed his way back up her body, giving her nipples another suck and gentle bite before capturing her lips with his own. As their lips joined, Sasuke thrust a third finger inside of her, driving them further inside her than ever before, stretching her inner sanctuary in the most pleasurable of ways.

The coiling and tightening instantly exploded within her. Bright shards of light flashed before her eyes, a rush of heat surged through her body, her back arched up, her nervous system was fried, her mind clouded over and Sasuke's name flew from her lips in a breathless scream.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile as he heard his name take flight from Sakura's lips. He eased his fingers back out of her body and brought the dripping digits to his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure as he sucked Sakura's juices off of them.

Sakura watched on breathlessly as Sasuke devoured her fluids. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She could feel the need growing within her all over again. When Sasuke's lips met hers again in a passionate kiss, Sakura could taste the traces of herself on his tongue.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura froze as the words slipped from her mouth. It had been six years since she had last said those words and he had not reacted that well to them. Sakura feared that she had just ruined what was turning into the best night of her life.

"I know." whispered Sasuke. "Thank you."

Sakura's heart swelled with joy as Sasuke lowered his mouth to hers in the sweetest kiss.

Sakura felt the coiling start to form again. Sasuke kissed softly at her neck and collarbone before moving his body on top of hers. Sakura moaned happily at the sensation of Sasuke's body full touching hers. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, drawing him down into a passionate kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and Inner Sakura cheered at the feeling of Sasuke's solid shaft at her entrance. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss slowly. Their eyes locked and, seeing the question in Sasuke's eyes, Sakura nodded slowly with a smile.

Sasuke gave a single thrust, burying him shaft fully inside of Sakura's body. Pain burned throughout Sakura's lower body. Her eyes snapped shut and a pained gasp escaped her lips. Sasuke kept his lower half completely still, refusing to cause her more pain.. He kissed her with an overwhelming passion and slid his hand down to where their bodies joined, gently teasing Sakura's clit.

After several moments, Sakura felt pleasure battle with the pain, driving it back into nothingness. Sakura sighed happily and smiled up at Sasuke. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Sasuke stayed silent but returned Sakura's smile. He braced himself of his elbows, keeping his body in full contact with hers but not crushing her with his weight. Ever so slowly, he eased his shaft back until it was almost coming out before sliding it back into Sakura's body. Sakura couldn't have held back the moan that escaped her lips even if she _had_ tried.

Sakura's right hand slid up Sasuke's sweat damp back and fisted it tightly in his hair. Her left hand dragged its nails down his back, causing Sasuke to hiss in pleasure and speed up his thrusts slightly.

Sakura's mind, body and soul felt like they were in heaven. Her ultimate fantasy, her greatest dream was actually happening. Sakura's mind was in the middle of its next thought when Sasuke's shaft hit a spot inside of her that cancelled all rational thought and turned her very bones to jelly. Her sudden but pleasured gasp told Sasuke everything he needed to know.

"Faster!" Sakura pleaded breathlessly.

Sasuke sped up to a semi-rapid pace, ensuring that he hit Sakura's special spot with each thrust. Sakura moaned and her head thrashed around on the pillow as the coiling and tightening grew. It was even stronger than last time. Sakura wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last.

Again, Sasuke seemed to sense the change within Sakura. He shifted her hips slightly, changing the angle and sped up. The thrusts were harder, faster and deeper than ever before, each one hitting Sakura's special spot with more force, driving the coiling and tightening into overdrive.

Sasuke was now pounding into Sakura's body. Sakura's hands were clutching firmly to his back, nails racking his flesh, drawing blood in some places. Sasuke merely hissed in pleasure as Sakura squealed, moaned, groaned and screamed out his name in ultimate delight.

Sakura's entire body seemed to explode when she came this time. Mind and body began two separate beings, fireworks of every colour exploded behind her eyes, her nerve endings screamed in surrender and fire burned throughout her body. Nothing but she and Sasuke, still thrusting within her, existed in those wondrously, heavenly moments.

Just as Sakura felt herself drifted back together, Sasuke stiffened. A strange rush of scalding heat surged up inside of her and her being was perfectly, blissfully, shattered all over again.

_To be continued..._


	7. Light In The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter Seven - Light In The Darkness**

Sakura woke in the morning and stretched. The stiffness between her legs instantly had her regretting it. The dull ache also bringing a giddy smile to her face. Rolling over on her side, she slid her arm across to the other side of the bed.

Sakura froze.

She was alone.

Sakura dragged herself out of the bed and slipped on the sleep wear she had _tried_ to wear the previous night. The fact that Sasuke's top was still where they had left it gave her a little comfort as her mood began to darken.

As she made her way towards the stairs, a noise from the bathroom grabbed her attention. The sound of running water instantly had her hopes soaring.

Racing into the bathroom, all set to join Sasuke in the shower for some morning delight, Sakura already had her hands gripping the base of Sasuke's top as she reached the shower.

Sakura released the top and screamed in anger at the ceiling.

The shower was empty. It was simply still on from her shower last night.

Her heart had felt so full and so happy last night. Now, it just seemed like a dead empty weight in her chest. She had a quick shower, and was surprised to find she still had some hot water left. Sakura sighed in defeat as she trudged back to her bedroom. She quickly got dressed and made her way back to the stairs.

As soon as her foot landed on the top step, Sakura could move no further. She sank down and sat on the top step and just let the tears come. She had opened her heart to Sasuke, just like all those years ago. In truth, he had held her heart from the moment they met and Sakura had never got it back. Hot thick tears splashed down on to her top, trousers and even landed on the stairs.

Time seemed to stop as Sakura's breaking heart was laid bare on that top step. She had given up her innocence, she had given up her heart, she had thought that it meant something to Sasuke but here she was, used and abandoned.

"SASUKE! YOU…"

"Sakura?"

The sound of the front door opening and the rapid footsteps reached Sakura's ears just before the man who had called her name.

Sakura fought back the tears, only to find the very man she thought had abandoned her, wiping her pained tears from her cheeks.

"Sakura?" his voice screamed out his concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The relief was as instant as it was overwhelming. Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and buried her face in his chest. "I… I… I thought you'd…"

"Used you and left?" asked Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the world. He kissed Sakura's cheek and sighed sadly. "I could _never_ do that to you. You're the only one who ever really believed in me, never gave up on me. I could _never_ hurt you like that."

Sakura pulled back from Sasuke's embrace and furiously wiped her tears away, ashamed now for having ever shed them. She gazed up at Sasuke through gleaming eyes. "Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone."

Sasuke smiled slightly and sighed again. "I had to let Lady Hokage know that I'm back. Plus, I wanted to make breakfast for you, but, you didn't have anything in, so…" he shifted to the side slightly. Sakura glanced past him, only to see the hastily dropped grocery bags just inside her front door. "I had to go buy some."

Sakura couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She burst out laughing and threw herself back into Sasuke's waiting embrace. "I'm sorry!" she mumbled against his chest as he soothed her nerves and stroked her hair. "I should have known you wouldn't do something like that."

"Perhaps I should have left a note." suggested Sasuke.

Together, the two made their way downstairs and gathered up the groceries Sasuke had bought. Sakura gasped at how much food he had bought. Sasuke spotted her expression and smirked. "I meant what I said…" he stated as they reached the kitchen. "You've got _nothing_ in!"

Sakura laughed at him mockingly. "I'll have you know, Sasuke, that my cupboards were full when I left on my last miss…" Sakura pulled open her pantry and screamed out in shock. It was completely empty. "Where the hell is all my… NARUTO!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself but stopped when Sakura shot him a death glare. Sasuke lowered his head slightly in apology but was still smirking when he raised it again. "He use to do the same to me." he stated calmly. "All the time!"

One hour later, just after the last breakfast dish had been washed and put away, Sakura's front door burst open.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and even Rock Lee and Temari came surging through it, each one trying to be first inside.

What they saw had the women oohing and ahhing and the men quickly turning away.

Sasuke had pinned Sakura against the, now empty, sink and they two were locked in a passionate embrace.

"Welcome home, Teme." muttered Naruto, keeping his back to the private moment. He knew it would happen one day, it was just one of those inevitable things that refused to be denied.

Instead of shooting apart, like the women had expected, and the men hoped, Sasuke drew back slowly from his kiss with Sakura and, while keeping his eyes locked with hers, replied. "It's good to be back."

***

The group stayed for the rest of the day, talking and exchanging stories of what they had all been up to. Sasuke kept his tales extremely short but, having already been told of his missions years ago, the others didn't press him on any of it, which Sasuke was grateful for.

They stayed that long that, come dinner time, Sasuke had ordered take out, refusing to make Sakura have to cook for this many people at such short notice. While they ate, the conversation turned to the Sasuke and Sakura topic.

"So," asked Ino between mouthfuls. "Are you two together now?"

Sakura gulped down her mouthful nervously. She and Sasuke hadn't had _that_ conversation yet.

"Yes." came the reply from Sasuke, causing Sakura to blush, the other women to cheer slightly and even the men congratulate the pair.

Sasuke then steered the conversation back to the general topics from before. Everyone was slightly shocked at how much Sasuke was actually joining in. He even made a few jokes that had the others crying with laughter.

All in all, the reunion was a complete success. Their friends thanked them both for the meal before making their way home to relieve their babysitters and childminders for the night.

Once they had all left Sasuke tidied up all the take out cartons, insisting that Sakura sit back and relax. He was finished in mere minutes and gladly joined Sakura on the couch in her living room. Sasuke threw his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her right up against him. His lips brushed across her hair in a ghost like kiss. Sakura sighed happily and wriggled closer into his side.

Suddenly, their original conversation popped into to Sakura's mind. She wasn't sure why but she became growingly convinced that he had been trying to tell her something important.

"Sasuke-kun?" she started as sweetly as she could, trying to butter him up and lower his usually high guard. "Mmm?" he replied into her hair. "When we were talking, last night, what did all that mean?"

Sasuke pulled away from her, just as Sakura had feared he would. She waited for his annoyed tone but was greeted instead but Sasuke standing up and walking out of the living room.

Sakura shot to her feet, ready to follow him. It didn't matter where he went this time, she was going with him.

The two collided as Sakura tried to rush out of the living room just as Sasuke was coming back in. Sasuke's arms were instantly around her waist, preventing her from falling.

"I'm not leaving." he chuckled. "I was getting something."

Sasuke steered Sakura back to the couch and motioned for her to sit down again. Only once he knew she was comfortable did he continue. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her before, finally, rejoining her on the couch.

"When I left on that mission that mission six years ago, I had to leave behind _everything_ that meant something to me. I had to cut all ties and let go of my past. Inside that box is the one thing that _refused_ to let go of _me_. They followed me everywhere. I saw them during training, during meals, while travelling from base to base, I even saw them in my sleep after a while. It was though my past was reaching out to me, letting me know that, it was always going to be there for me, that it was never going to desert me. It gave me the courage, and the strength to complete my missions."

Sakura stared at the little box in total amazement. How could something so small, inspire someone so powerful and confident. "What is it?" she whispered, eyes glued to the box.

Sasuke leaned slightly closer and opened the box. Inside was a small flower, kept in perfect condition. It was a cherry blossom. Sakura's eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's. He smiled and simply whispered. "You." before kissing her lips softly. "That little reminder of you, showed me light in the darkness."

_To be continued..._


	8. Welcome To The Truth

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter Eight - Welcome To The Truth**

Sakura's eyes still grew teary up every time she looked at the small box on her living room table.

Sasuke had left her shortly after that conversation but, this time, Sakura hadn't minded. Sasuke had lived for so long knowing only anger, pain and revenge. It was going to take him a while to get use to other emotions and expressing them. Mind you, Sakura thought he had done a damn good job on his first try.

Sakura fought furiously against the urge to call him or rush over to see him. She knew exactly where he was this time. He had gone back to his house, mansion, for the first time in six years. He hadn't been nasty to Sakura about it, he had simply explained that there were a lot of memories in that house that he needed to deal with by himself.

Sakura could find no fault in his request, and as such, had kissed him goodbye at her front door and watched on until he disappeared from view.

***

When Sakura finally stopped tidying and rearranging her house that night, she curled up into bed, with the small box sitting proudly on her bedside table. She kept her eyes fixed on the box as she drifted off into a wonderful, deep sleep filled with hopeful dreams.

***

The following morning was greeted as a friend by the greatly relaxed Sakura. She yawned lazily and stretched slowly, grinning and giggling slightly to herself as she could _still_ remember the feel of Sasuke inside of her.

After showering and dressing, she made her way downstairs and was greeted by the second most beautiful sight in the world. While Sasuke would also be her number one, seeing his hand written note, came a close second. She picked it up from the where it lay on the counter and smiled happily as she saw _her_ name in _his_ handwriting.

_Sakura,_

_I have never been very good with my emotions. Unless I'm dealing with anger or one of its many brothers, I don't know what to do. There is so much I want to tell you but I just don't know how to._

_I have decided to simply tell you the truth. If I think about it as truth and not emotion, it's easier for me to get it out._

_From the very first moment we met, you annoyed me. You acted just like all those other girls who followed me around and seemed to live for my every breath. I couldn't stand those girls._

_As time passed and we were placed on the same team, you annoyed me even more. You would get into arguments and fights almost every day because of me. I know that I acted like it didn't bother me, but, each and every time I heard you boast about having me as a team mate to the other girls, I felt even more annoyed with you. I wasn't your property._

_Then things started to change._

_As we trained more as a team, I began to learn more about you. I realised that you weren't the selfish fan girl I had first taken you for. You were just sick and tired of the others thinking you were weak. You only kept reminding them that Naruto and I were your team mates to prove that you better than they thought. I still remember that argument you had with Karin. She shouted at you calling you pathetic and you shouted back reminding her that if you were pathetic, you wouldn't have been placed on the best team!_

_I found myself developing a certain respect for you after that. I included you more in my training times and even passed on a few techniques I had developed._

_The more time that passed, the more I grew to accept you. I still saw you as a fan girl, but only because it was easier for me to focus that way. I also saw you as an invaluable team mate and, more importantly, I started to see you as a friend._

_Then came the day when I had to leave. I didn't want to, but there was no other way. Orochimaru had made it quite clear that until he had me, Konoha would be in danger. I knew the village would turn against me and I was fine with that. You, however, annoyed me even more than before. The thought that you would turn against me sat on my soul like a mountain. It physically hurt to think about._

_When I saw you standing there, when you confessed your love for me and begging me to stay or take you with me, I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted you to know that I wasn't betraying you. I didn't care what anyone else thought about me but it actually hurt to think you might believe the lie._

_But I was bound by my oath to Lady Hokage. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't stay and I couldn't endanger your safety by taking you with me._

_That was the moment you annoyed me the most._

_Somehow, some way, you had breached my defences and crept inside of my heart. I would do nothing that would cause risk to you. For the first time since my Clan was murdered, I felt the warmth of love beating within me._

_That was what I meant when I thanked you._

_We didn't meet again for another year and I thought that the feelings you brought out in me were long forgotten. The second I sensed your chakra, I knew I was wrong. I volunteered to fight your team. To gain favour in Orochimaru's eyes, to convince him that Konoha meant nothing to me, but mainly, because I knew any of the others would have killed you. I just couldn't let that happen._

_What happened for the rest of the six years I have been away will probably come out sooner or later, to you anyway. I won't write them in this letter. I will say that Orochimaru and Itachi can never again pose a threat to Konoha, to you. I personally made sure of that._

_I will also say that I never forgot about my team mates, about you. I carried the memory of you, for all six years, like the treasured possession it is._

_So now I end this letter with the ultimate truth._

_I am home. I am not leaving again. I gave up all hope of love before but you have brought me back to it. I have spent six years missing you, thinking about you and finally admitting that I loved you being in my team._

_That I am, and always have been, in love with you._

_Sasuke._

Sakura wiped furiously at the tears that were cascading down her face. Her heart swelled and threatened to burst.

Sasuke loved her!

He had enjoyed her company, liked having her as a team mate and fallen in love with her.

She gently placed the letter back on the kitchen counter as she pressed her other hand to her chest, desperately trying to catch her breath.

Once she had calmed down enough, she turned around to start preparing breakfast. The second she was about to step forward, Sakura froze.

There, standing in front of her, was Sasuke. Concern and unease obvious on his face as he tried to meet her eyes but failed at the last minute.

"Six years is a long time to be lonely." he whispered. "I didn't wait for you like you did for me." he risked glancing up at her eyes again. This time, he succeeded and their eyes locked. "I wish I had your strength." he whispered again. "To be able to refuse _all_ others for the one you truly love."

Sasuke, feeling braver and more confident with the conversation he had started, took a step towards Sakura.

"I have felt this way about you since even before the Chunin exam. No-one else has even come close to how I see you. I have spent six years in the darkness. Six years dedicated to the death of others. I want to live now, Sakura. I wasted too much time with you before. I was always training and hating when I _should_ have been living, and laughing, and taking you on as many dates as I could."

Sakura gaped. She had known this conversation would be serious. She had _never_ expected it to be _this_ serious!

"I don't want to waste any more time!" stated Sasuke, taking another step closer. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped again at Sasuke's confession. She had always dreamed of hearing him say those words to her, but never imagined that it would actually happen. Her mind reeled, her heart pounded furiously in her chest and her eyes shed a few tears while _just_ managing to hold back the torrent. She blinked several times and managed to clear them again.

When she looked back at Sasuke, he was down on one knee, holding a small box in his hand. Sakura's mind couldn't function. She knew it wasn't the blossom box, that was in _her_ hand. She blinked again and again, trying to keep her eyes, and mind, clear.

Sasuke's voice eased all her worries, calmed her heart and cleared enough tears for her to see him, and his intentions, clearly.

"Sakura, I have carried my love for you deeply within my heart for nine years. I have kept it safe and reserved only for you. I was forced to leave you once before and it left me broken by the fear that I had lost you forever. However, it seems that fate wasn't through with us and it brought me back to you. I don't intend to let another chance slip through my fingers."

Sasuke paused, took a deep breath and opened the small box in his hands. Inside was a simple gold ring with three small diamonds, each diamond was surrounded by the detailed engraving of a cherry blossom.

"Haruno Sakura, I offer you everything I have. My heart, my home and my unending love. Will you honour me by taking my name and becoming my wife?"

A single second of deafening silence hung in the air of the Haruno house.

A second later, a single sound so loud rang out from the Haruno house. It was so sudden and loud that it startled the birds from the trees and many people passing by jump in fright.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!"

**The End**


End file.
